Sunny Side Up
by tempestiarii
Summary: A mysterious girl captivates Sirius Black.......love at first sight ? My first fanfic...REVIEWS please....Flames r okay as long as it's constructive.....(sniffs)
1. Studying too hard,Sirius?

Sunny Side Up   
  


Marissa McKinnon was alone in the library; her dorm mates Melinda and Luna gave up studying an hour ago to find sanctuary in the Hufflepuff common room. She stretched in her chair and realized that it was already quite late.

_Maybe I should head back and call it a day_ she thought, stifling a yawn

She got up and walked toward the exit, almost half of Hogwarts were still at the library, stuffing their heads with every lesson imaginable. Marissa nodded and threw a sympathetic smile every once in a while. A hardworking student herself, Marissa is still worried about her upcoming NEWTS.

"It's almost Christmas for Heaven's sake! How could they start the exams now?!" moaned somebody on the table she was passing. It seemed that about a hundred books were scattered in front of him, she turned to look at the poor soul and found herself staring at Sirius Black.

He was cursing and muttering under his breath, surrounded by tall stacks of books. An extremely thick edition of "Potions: An Art of Stirring" and "A Summary of Essential Charms" were among them. Marissa sighed, there's no way he could ever memorize or even read all those books, when the exams starts tomorrow morning. Sirius was gathering his books in one tall stack, it leaves him with practically no vision at all. Marissa shook her head disapprovingly.

She checked out at Madame Pince's table, she was looking a bit harried. Perhaps a bit worn over by the straggling number of books checked out in one day. Marissa was just reaching for the door when suddenly somebody else entered. She backed away, and there was a loud crash.

The library went to a virtual standstill as Sirius tumbled and got hit by his books. Startled gasp echoed through the library, as students either stood up or ran to find the sound of the crash. Sirius was sprawled on the floor, knocked out by his own books.

Marissa kneeled next to him, coloring furiously because of all the commotion she caused. She set aside the scattered books and tried to rouse him.

_Please wake up, please.............._

Sirius hasn't move a muscle, his eyes were tightly closed, she could see the dark circles under his eyes. A few students gathered around her.

"You better take him to Madam Pomfrey Marissa, he does look too good." Lachlan Baker gave Sirius another good shake and waited, the Hufflepuff chaser has been trying to revive Sirius for quite a while. Marissa shoulder drooped as she conjure a stretcher to carry him. Murmurs rose as she left the library, followed by the stretches bearing the unconscious Sirius Black.

The walk from the library to Madam Pomfrey's was a long one; the corridor were deserted as every student stayed either in their dorms or in the library, preparing for the upcoming exam. Marissa found the silence absolutely terrifying. The only sound was the echoes of her footsteps. She glanced at the cataleptic Sirius, his floppy locks was falling over his eyes.

_So this is the notorious Sirius Black. I wonder why he's not hanging out with James Potter and Remus Lupin ?_

Those three were the source of both adoration and envy of the other Hogwarts students both for their famous pranks and academic achievement. James Potter, was Hogwarts valedictorian cum Head boy. Marissa' thoughts were interrupted by Sirius' groans. She halted, the stretcher floating beside her. Sirius opened his eyes and stared at her uncomprehendingly.

_Did I die studying or something? _He thought, fixing his eyes on the beautiful yet unfamiliar face.

_Yeah, I must've died and gone to heaven._

Unfortunately, the throbbing on his head proved that he was very much alive. The girl smiled as he continued to gawk at her

"Hi, how are you feeling ?"

"Uhm, better I guess. How did I end up here ?"

Marissa winced at the question, she doesn't know how serious his injury was, but it'd be awful if he wouldn't be able to sit for the exams because of it.

Sirius was silently measuring her up

_Hmm.....long hair, violet eyes, I'll give a nine for that figure_

"Honestly, I sort of knocked you out."

Sirius raised his eyebrow

" You can say that again "

" Pardon ?"

_Oops, did I say it out loud ?_  
  
"I said can you say that again ? This darned headache....." moaned Sirius, massaging his forehead. 

_How the hell do I get rid of this F*@$*@# headache?!!_

"Well, I bumped on you in the library and you got knocked out by your books." Marissa said, she couldn't help noticing Sirius kept wincing and massaging his forehead.

Instinctively she bent down to examine the injury she caused. There was a bump on his head, red and almost as big as a tennis ball. She shuddered just thinking about how much it must've hurt.

She observed the lump more closely, her loose hair falling beside her face. Tucking it behind her ear, she heard Sirius taking a deep breath. 

_God, she smells so nice!_

" Do you think you can walk to the infirmary ?" 

Sirius drew a blank stare at her

_Am I supposed to say something?_

" Sorry I didn't catch that...."

Marissa took a deep calming breath, looking closely at Sirius' pale face and the dark circles under his eyes. 

_He's kinda cute actually, with that floppy mane and dark eyes. A bit mix of sugar and spice in him._

Marissa shook her head, what the hell was she thinking ?

_Maybe I'm the one who's suppose to visit Madam Pomfrey._

Sirius watched Marissa apprehensively 

_What did she shake her head for ? Does she think I'm some kinda spoiled hopeless wimp ?_

" Maybe it's better if you stay on the stretcher." 

_Aha!_

"Thanks, but I think I'll walk. The infirmary is not that far anyway." 

Sirius jumped from his stretcher, the effort damn nearly tear his head in half. Marissa looked a bit uncertain, he put his best smile, trying hard to look convincing. 

"I'm fine, really!"

Marissa waved her wand and the stretcher disappeared. 

"Still feeling woozy?" asked Marissa as they strolled past a row of painting, an unicorn was sleeping nearby, it's silver body was a stark contrast to the dimly lit corridor. 

"I believe I'll positively promenade through NEWTS. Just hope I'll live through it." 

Marissa giggled softly, her black hair illuminated by the muted lights. Sirius drank up the sight enthusiastically, ignoring the pounding in his head completely.

"But fortunately, I know I'll pass Divination with flying colors." 

"What makes you say that ?" 

"I'm the best student Professor Gillian could ever hoped for."

"Really, prove it." challenge Marissa, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

Sirius walked around her, his eyes shut in mock concentration.

"Ah, the stars has spoken! You are from the house of fair Ravenclaw."

Marissa shook her head, her eyes twinkling

"Wait, are you not from the lair of cunning Slytherin? "

Marissa fought hard to restrain her laughter

Sirius opened his eyes, and gestured for Marissa's hand. He looked at it intently, actually marveling at its softness. He gasps and shudders suddenly, while Marissa looked on with mild interest.

"Hark! The fate has spoken!"

"And what does dear lady faith says?"

"That you, enchanting princess dwells in the very heart of brilliant Hufflepuff."

Marissa bursts into laughter

"Oh Sirius, you _actually _believe I'll buy that?"

Sirius pretended to look hurt at the accusation, he bowed his head and said indignantly

"I, Sirius Black, would never lie to such a beautiful, smart, ravishing and utterly enchanting princess such as yourself." 

He turned his back and started to walk away, then a small hand grasped him quite firmly on the arm.

"I believe the infirmary is that way O' great Seer." mocked Marissa laughingly.

"Come on Sirius, it's already late. I'd hate to wake Madam Pomfrey up."

They continued on walking silently, passing other students who stared at them skeptically. Sirius ignored everything and concentrating at the beautiful creature walking beside him. She was so close he could easily hold her hand.

_Am I nuts or something? We barely know each other for 10 minutes. I don't even know her name!_

As Sirius was scheming to interrogate this girl without sounding too eager, the sound of hurried footsteps filled the corridor. Marissa suddenly feels her stomach lurching, if it's Filch, he'd create an absolute uproar and blew this whole thing up to the heavens.

_If that's Filch, I swear I'll tie him up and chop him into little pieces_

Sirius gritted his teeth expectantly at the prospect of grinding Filch. 

The footsteps were getting closer, dark shadows started to materialize, there were two of them. Those shadows finally turned out to be James Potter and Remus Lupin. They looked both relieved and curious to find Sirius with that girl. 

"Padfoot old boy!" greeted James, much too cheerfully for Sirius' liking

"We looked every where for you, we went to the library and Madame Pince told us you were taken to the infirmary." continued Remus

"By an delightful nurse I see." said James under his breath, appraising Marissa behind his glasses.

Sirius suddenly caught this itch to punch James' nose, but then Lily wouldn't too pleased if he smacked her beloved boyfriend into a bloody pulp. Obviously, that girl also caught James' remark. She blushed furiously and retreated, creating some distance between them. The four of them stood around awkwardly, obviously not knowing what else to say. 

_I believe that's my cue_

Marissa patted Sirius' shoulder, 

"It's really late now, I should be heading back."

"Let me walk you to your Tower."

She shook her head, her hair dancing a little

"Nah, just remember to go to the infirmary okay? Take care."

She disappeared before Sirius could react further. He turned at James and Remus to vent his frustration.

"Thanks a lot you guys." he said sarcastically 

"Hey, don't blame us. We got worried!" exclaimed Remus

"Well you could've chosen a better timing, I DIDN'T EVEN GET HER NAME !!" Sirius shout the loud enough to startle the painting. They had a very irritated look in their red, bloodshot eyes.

James and Remus exchanged a puzzled glance, and looked intently on the fuming Sirius.

  



	2. Moony's got a girlfriend...Moony's got a...

Sunny Side Up Part 2 : Sirius, In Love ??

thanks for reading part 1, I know it's not _that_ good but I'm really grateful for your encouraging reviews. Hope this one is better. Enjoy! 

Sirius glared at James and Remus, if they weren't his best friends, by now they would've been reduced into a pile of bloody pulp. 

"Okay, cool down Padfoot!" said James, throwing both arms gesturing surrender. He was eyeing Sirius closely, 

_Oh boy, he's genuinely annoyed. _

James glanced at Remus from the corner of his eyes, that stupid git seems to be lost in thought. Suddenly his face brightens, James could've swore he saw a light bulb ignite in Remus' head. _(Let's just suppose that James know what a light bulb is. -author-) _

"I know her! She's Marissa McKinnon, she used to be my neighbor." exclaimed Remus, he looked like as if he just won the Triwizard Championship. Sirius' face visibly colored. James was worried he would kiss Remus or something. 

"What? Tell me, what's she like? Do you have any picture of her? What kind of stuff does she like? When is her birthday?"

"What I do now is, she always get what she wants. Now Sirius, we should take you to Madam Pomfrey." interrupted Remus 

"I'm fine ! She was just overreacting!" he wailed, 

James sighed loudly, "Okay Padfoot, we'll have it your way."

No matter how hard he tried to ignore it, the pounding on his head seems to intensify every step of the way. By the time they've reached the Gryffindor Tower, Sirius' mood has fouled up considerably. Peter sat up when he saw them and started whining about why they left him. Sirius gazed longingly at the rat, wondering how it would feel to wring his neck. Lily lowered the book she was reading when they heard them coming in.

"Hi guys, where have you been?" she said, adjusting the robe she was wearing over her pajamas. 

James bend down and kiss her cheek," You're not cooking up another prank for Severus Snape, aren't you?" she asked suspiciously. James looked back at her, his eyes twinkling.

"No, we would've taken you with us." 

Lily punched her boyfriend's arm playfully and turned to look at Sirius and Remus. 

"Where did you get that lump? It looks awful!" she said, pointing at Sirius' forehead. He immediately reached up and touched the lump. Catching James' eyes, Sirius gave him a distract-your-girl look. James nodded slightly and started to nuzzle Lily's neck.

"We better go to bed now, the exams starts early tomorrow." announced Remus after noticing that the common room was completely deserted. James gave Lily a goodnight kiss before heading for their rooms. Peter was still snoring on the couch.

Sirius lied down and stared at the ceiling, Marissa's face stars dancing in his thoughts. 

_She's really nice, but not that nice, she's pretty but not that pretty. she's......_

He spent a while debating himself until finally drifting off to sleep. Sirius woke up early the next morning with his head thundering wildly. Reinhart Clancy offered him some muggle pills, but those colorful pills looked a bit unconvincing to him. He ignored the headache and insisted on going to the exam, much to his friends disapproval. Lily mentioned that by now the lump on his head was almost as big as a muggle tennis ball. 

He was trying to handle his quill when Professor McGonnagal suddenly entered and asked Professor Binns to excuse Sirius. He followed her sluggishly, 

"Black, you'll be excused from today's examination but you will rest in the infirmary until Madam Pomfrey says otherwise." she paused, taking a long look at Sirius and settled her eyes on the lump on his forehead, "Run along now."

Sirius mumbled his gratitude and walked to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey examined his injury and gave him some pills, "Just lie down over there, the swelling will be gone in a moment but the headache will stay a bit longer." She adjusted the blanket and lingered until Sirius fell asleep. James, Lily and Remus were standing near the bed when he woke up. They were talking in whispers so he wouldn't be awakened. 

"Where did you see her?" Lily asked, there was an excited note on her voice

"I saw her when she was leaving Professor Binns' class. She asked me about Sirius." replied Remus, he patted a few books he was holding. "She told me to give this to Sirius."

"Give me what? " Sirius' voice was still drowsy from sleeping so long, Remus gestured at the book and put them beside Sirius.

"Just a few books, Marissa asked me to give you this. She said this would help a lot." 

Sirius picked up a book and glanced at the title, _The Revised Edition : A Summary of Essential Charms. _

A note fell from the book, 

Dear Sirius, 

Somehow I just know you'll end up in Madam Pomfrey's one way or another. Hope this could help you study. Get well soon okay?!

"It's not signed!" said Sirius, looking incredulously at the neat scribbles. 

"She's acting a bit mysteriously isn't she?" 

James nodded, there was a certain twinkle in his eyes, "Maybe she's trying to catch your eyes."

Remus was flipping through another book, Sirius sat up and took it away.

"Do you mind? It could contain something private." 

Lily bit her lip to stop herself from giggling," Oh Padfoot, don't tell me you're already in love with her." 

Sirius felt his heart beating furiously,

_Could it be? Am I in love with her ? Me, Sirius Black? In love??????_

He laughed nervously, "You've been studying way too much Lily. I hardly know the girl, how could I fall in love with her?"

Remus shook his head rapidly, he patted Sirius' shoulder with a sympathetic look on his face. 

"He's in denial." he said simply

Both James and Lily nodded, James had his arm around her shoulder. "Just like we did, remember ?" Lily looked up to him and replied, 

"But we realized it soon enough." 

James took hold of her chin and tilted it upwards for a long kiss

"Ahem, I believe you should go to the Great Hall now or you'll miss lunch." Madam Pomfrey said, staring disapprovingly at James and Lily, whose faces had gone crimson.

Sirius shifted uneasily on his bed, Madam Pomfrey turned to look at him. She scrutinized his injury for a few moments, 

"The swelling has gone completely, how is your headache ?" 

"It's as good as gone." said Sirius confidently. 

After thanking Madam Pomfrey, Sirius followed the other Marauders plus Lily to the Great Hall. As he sat in the Gryffindor table, he searched for a certain black haired girl in the Hufflepuff table. He leaned to Remus, 

"Hey Moony, I sort of forgot what she look like. Is she at the Hufflepuff's table?" 

Remus searched the Hufflepuff table with his eyes and shook his head, 

"Maybe she had an early lunch." 

Sirius spent the following days haunting the library, hoping to bump into Marissa again, "It wouldn't hurt to try, would it? " he argued with Lily as he carried off half of the library's books back to the Gryffindor tower. Halfway through the week the Marauders dorm room looked like a miniature of Hogwarts' library. James kept complaining that he couldn't find his stuff anymore. Sirius pointed out that he kept losing track of his things anyway, so why bother? The arguments goes on and on, until James finally gave up. 

Almost every night, Sirius find himself staring at the ceiling, trying to refresh Marissa's image. He kept remembering the way she tucked her hair behind her ear and how nice her smell was. Sirius pressed his pillow to his face, 

_What the hell am I doing? Am I really in love with her ? _

Sirius racked his brain, trying to find an answer. But until the dawns early light he could find none. 

Today was the last day of the exams, students were in unusually high spirits. Professor Dumbledore had just announced that this year Hogwarts will hold a Christmas Ball because of the extraordinary achievement of the students. Corridors were buzzing with excited murmurs. Remus on the other hand, seems to become more and more subdued. He seems to drift away from the other Marauders. James noticed the change of his behavior, but he dismissed it from his thoughts the moment Lily came to him with a selection of dress robe for the Christmas Ball. 

That day Sirius' and James last subject was Divination, they went up the trap door trying to find some proper interesting event to appease Professor Gillian. As usual, the Divination room was heady with the scent of incense and perfumes. Professor Gillian, dressed in her trademark silvery robes, told them to take a glimpse of the future with the aid of crystal balls. Sirius found out that he would travel far and wide right after he graduated from Hogwarts while James discovered that he should avoid insects for fear of some kind of disease. Professor Gillian seemed to be most impressed with their achievement, she quickly revealed that she was sure James and Sirius are in the possession of the inner eye. 

"So, how's it going with your mystery girl ?" asked James after they left Divination 

Sirius shrugged, "I have no idea where she is. Every time I go to the library Madam Pince told me that she had just left. When I asked the Hufflepuffian, they said she just left for an errand." Sirius sighed heavily, "Maybe it's just not meant to be." James gave him a supportive pat on the back.

They met up with the rest of the Marauders and head back to the common room. 

"Hey Moony, how are you taking to the Christmas Ball ?" 

Remus shrugged nonchalantly, "No idea, you ?" 

Sirius shifted on his seat, "Marissa perhaps, if I can catch her that is." 

Randy Gillmore and Arthur Sears, the Gryffindor chaser joined them in the common room. 

Randy sat opposite Remus and starts discussing about the Christmas Ball, 

Randy turned to Lily and James, "You two are going together right?" 

"Of course, why do you ask ?" said Lily, snuggling closer to James

"A lot couple has broken up these few weeks. Maybe it's in the air."

_Could she be one of the couple?_

"Who are you talking about ?"

Arthur stared at Sirius, "Do you know Marissa McKinnon ? She used to date their Quidditch captain, what's his name James? " 

"Fred Collins? She dated Fred Collins?" said James, looking half horrified and half amused.

Randy nodded, "Yup, they broke up three days ago. He still carry a torch for her though."

Sirius suddenly felt sick, he could feel Wormtail's eyes on him. 

Arthur leaned and whispered at them, "Rumor has it that she fell for another guy. Nobody knows who that guy is, but he sure is lucky. I heard she's really beautiful." 

He could feel his stomach lurching wildly, Arthur's voice echoing in his ears. Lily tactically changed the subject, soon they were chatting happily about Gryffindor's chances in winning the Inter-House Championship. Sirius excused himself after a while. 

"I need to get a bit of fresh air, I've been cooped up in the library long enough." he said, 

Arthur took long look at him, " Yeah, you looked a bit pale." 

Sirius wandered around the castle and starts heading for the greenhouses. Hogwarts were covered in pure white snow, giving it an incredibly fairy tale-ish look, some students were having snowball fights. The greenhouses were locked up by Professor Sprout, Sirius walked around it still trying to fight the urge to kill something, when he heard someone talking.

"I couldn't stand him anymore. That's why I broke up with him." said the voice.

_She sounds familiar. _thought Sirius, edging closer to the greenhouse

There was a long pause before another voice answered, "So what do we do now?" 

_MOONY??????_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading Sunny Side Up, sorry if I confused you in part 1. As always, Reviews and constructive flames will be gladly accepted.

Disclaimer : The Marauders and Lily Evans are characters created by J.K Rowling, I took the liberty to try and create a little fiction about them.

__


	3. And the mystery girl is....................

SUNNY side UP PART 3 : (gulp)

Sorry I took so long to finish this, hope this one's as good as the two previous stories. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius considered leaving, but curiosity got the better of him. He edged closer to the greenhouse, noises from the snowball fight started to fade away. 

The girl replied, " I don't know what do _you _wanna do? "

"Maybe we should lay low for a while." answered Moony 

_Blimey, and all this years we thought Moony was shy!_

"There has been a lot of nasty rumors..."

"You don't wanna be seen with me, don't you ?" interrupt the girl, her voice quavering 

Sirius desperately fought the urge to jump on them, 

_If Moony is starting to keep secrets from us, I'm gonna make him pay._

He crept even closer, pretending an interest on one of the potted Mandrake Professor Sprout kept in the greenhouse as the voices became suddenly muffled. 

"Come on, don't be silly. You know I care so much about you. C'mere." 

Sirius could only hear the rustling of their robes as the couple embraced. He was eating his heart out with all this Moony and the Mystery Girl thing.

_Who the hell is that girl???!! What kinda girl would make him stab another guy in the back ???_

He looked around, trying to conjure a plan so he can catch old Moony in the act. The couple were standing behind a tree near the green house, there was nothing around them but tall trees. 

_Hmm...should I sneak up on them or blow that damn tree to pieces so they can't hide??_

"I think we should go back inside, it's chilly out here. I don't want you to catch cold." 

Even though he couldn't see through the tree, Sirius knew that the girl was smiling at Sirius. 

"Remus, someday we should thank him you know."

"What for ?" asked Remus

"If it weren't for him, we wouldn't have the chance to see each other again."

" Yeah good old Padfoot." 

Sirius' jaw dropped when he heard that remark, 

_GOOD OLD ME????? WHO THE HELL IS SHE??????????? _

Suddenly something horrible flashed through his mind, 

_It couldn't be HER could it? Moony couldn't be talking to......_

Sirius felt as if he got struck by lightning when Remus and that girl came out from behind the tree they were hiding. Although he could only see their backside, that girl has an unmistakable jet black hair, with a figure Sirius would give a nine for. 

He watched as the two figures disappeared inside the Castle, "Moony finally gets a girl." he whispered.

The image of Moony's girl flooded into his thought, he shook his head to get rid of it. 

_I should be happy for him, they're perfect for each other. But why does it have to be Marissa?????????_

Sirius felt something funny, his heart seems to be strangely empty. Unable to move or even think, his first instinct was to take his other form. A black dog appeared where he just stood, hanging it's head down, looking as if it was separated from its master. The black dog wandered around the snow covered grounds until darkness fell. The snow seems to chill him to the bones as Sirius rose in his human form. 

_What am I suppose to do ? Should I give them my blessing or should I fight back ?_

As he entered the Castle, his mind was set.

_I'll give Moony the happiness he deserves even if I die doing it._

He thought his steps would become lighter as he reached the verdict, but nothing happened. His heavy heart remains, and the nagging emptiness persists. 

"There you are, we've been looking all over for you !" Sirius turned and found James marching toward him. 

He froze and waited for James to catch up with him, "Where's everybody? "

"They already left for the Great Hall. Would you hurry up already ? I'm starving!" replied James. 

The Great Hall was its usual magnificent self, tall Christmas trees were put on almost every corner in celebrating the holiday season. The candles that normally hovers above them were replaced by thousands of fairy lights, creating an otherworldly atmosphere. Sirius, on the contrary wished that he could just skip dinner and go straight to bed. 

He sat between James and Arthur Sears and joined their discussion about Quidditch just to occupy his mind, but when he glanced away, he knew that his efforts were in vain. 

Marissa McKinnon was sitting directly across himself in the Hufflepuff table. She caught his eyes and smiled. Sirius were suddenly oblivious of his surroundings, all that matters to him was Marissa. 

_Stop it Sirius! She's Moony's girl, how could you look at her that way?  
_

_So what if she's Moony's girl, I'm not going to touch her. I'll just.....well...I'll just admire her from afar._

His arguments with himself was broken when Lily turned to him, "So Sirius, who are you taking to the Ball?" 

He stole a look to the Hufflepuff table then shrugged, "Nobody, I'm going stag I think." 

James choked on a roast beef, "THE Sirius Black going stag? Well...well....you'll be breaking a lot of hearts then." 

Sirius smiled unconvincingly and gnawed at his plate, 

"Have you asked Marissa?" 

Sirius almost jumped at the sound of Remus' voice, he regained his calmness before replying,

" No I haven't. But why don't YOU take her Moony? " 

All around the table, people are looking at Sirius with wide eyes. 

"Is he crazy or something? I thought he was the one after Marissa McKinnon!" said the whispers, "Is Remus having a crush on her as well??" 

Sirius took no notice of them, instead he stared directly at Remus, expecting his answer. Remus looked a bit uneasy, 

_Maybe he's worried I'll blow his cover. Okay, it's his game, it's his rules._

He took a deep breath and faked a booming laugh, "Naw, just kidding! Of course I'm asking her, just thought ol' Moony here would be interested." 

His laughter was echoed by the rest of them, some of the Gryffindor whacked his back, "Good luck Sirius, she's a tough catch." said James, "Even I........" his voice trailed away as he found Lily staring. 

"Even you what James?" she said, toying with her fork and knife. 

James cleared his throat, "Even I...wouldn't go after her because I already got you." He put his arms around Lily and gave her a peck in the cheek.

Sirius joined the Gryffindors in their roar of laughter, but there was still a sore spot on his heart. 

_What if she's not in love with Moony? Would she go to the Christmas Ball with me? _

After dinner they all went back to the Gryffindor tower, filled with food, incredibly tired but still in high spirits. Most of them however chose their beds over the rowdy common room. 

It's was almost midnight when the Marauders stumbled into their bedroom, James was hooting over some joke Peter told them. He collapsed into his bed and was fast asleep in about five seconds. Peter whined about which girl he's taking to the Christmas Ball, he ceased only after Remus threatened to put a hex on him. 

"So, when are you going to ask Marissa?" asked Remus rummaging for his pajamas, he then sat on his bed waiting for Sirius' reply. 

The bedroom seems to be eerily silent, except for Peter's snores. Sirius wondered, technically they're alone now, should he ask Remus? From the corner of his eyes, he saw Remus sitting there waiting patiently. Deep inside he knows, he would never ask about it. Not because it would hurt Remus, but because it would hurt him even more. 

Finally he mumbled something about looking for the right time, it was half an hour past midnight when they drifted off to sleep. 

"Psst...look who's standing over there." Sirius followed James' gaze until his eyes rested on the one and only. They were heading to the Great Hall for breakfast the following morning. 

"It's Marissa! Come on Sirius, go and ask her!" urged Lily

Sirius stole a glance at Remus, who's looking as excited as James and Lily, 

_What the hell is he trying to do? Is he trying to get me humiliated when she choose him over me? _

Thought Sirius, as a sudden wave of anger washed through him. He stared at Remus' eyes, seeking a glint of mischief hidden inside it. But he all he found was pure excitement. 

"Come _ON _Padfoot, you're going to lose her again!" Remus gave him a gentle nudge. Sirius lingered for a second

_What the hell....at least I tried, she could turn me down or even put a curse me. Well, I don't care if they want to rub mud on my face. _

He sprinted to Marissa who was leaning on the wall. She smiled pleasantly when she saw he was coming. Sirius actually thought she was happy to see her.

"Hi! I suppose you're back to your old self now." 

His heart was pounding so loudly, he felt he was going deaf. 

"Yeah, thanks a lot for those books." he replied, hoping that his voice would cover the thumping of his heart. 

"No problem, hope it helped." 

"It's quite useful actually, I still use it as a self defense weapon." 

Marissa giggled at the joke, "Ookay.....what ever you say Mister Black..."

_Should I ask her now? What would she say? Would she agree? What if she thinks this is some kind of game? What if..._

"Would it be okay if we go to the Christmas Ball together?" blurted Sirius, by now his heart felt like it was trying to break his chest. He watched as Marissa's face went crimson. 

_Dammit, me and my big fat stupid ugly........_

"Sure, I'd be glad to go."

_smart....fast....and intelligent mouth...._

Sirius suddenly felt his face growing warm 

_I'm not blushing am I?_

"Thanks, so I'll catch you up at the Great Hall okay?" Marissa nodded and gave him another smile. 

He walked backwards, not wanting to miss the sight of her, and bumping to a lot of people in the process. 

James, Remus and Peter were giving each other high fives when he reached them, with Lily beaming as if she was watching James winning the Quidditch World Championship.

"You did it! You did it!" cried Peter enthusiastically

"This calls for a celebration." 

"How 'bout getting some Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks tonight?" whispered Remus.

Sirius' head deflated immediately, the rush of adrenaline made him forgot all about Remus and Marissa. Suddenly he felt worse than ever before. 

_Ahhh...what the hell....someday it'll be good for a few laugh._ He thought, trying to convince himself. 

He rejoined his friends halfheartedly and waited for the right time to confront Remus.

It was James who took the words right out of his mouth, "So Moonman, seems you're the only single guy around. Want me to fix you up with a nice girl ? Or with a sexy witch? Or would you prefer the wild child?" 

Wolf whistles echoed in the Gryffindor table, drawing disapproving looks from the teachers table and curious one from other students, except of course the Slytherin's who openly jeered at them.

Sirius watched as Remus' face went 5 shades of crimson before he managed to utter something, 

"I've already asked." 

"What? Who is it? When? How?" demanded Arthur, suddenly the Gryffindorian seems to sprout extra long ears for better hearing, they leaned at Remus' direction. 

Remus fixed his stare at Sirius before lowering his gaze, "You'll find out soon enough." he answered, stuffing his mouth with food so no one will ask more question.

His stare sparked an old flame in Sirius' heart, he started wondering again about Remus' conversation with Marissa the following day. 

_Are they using me as a shield so they can cover up their relationship?   
_

Out of the blue, Sirius chose to stop giving a damn about all this. 

_If they want to play, fine! Nobody can put the blame on me, anyway she agreed when I asked her. _

He held his head high and rejoined the conversation, occasionally glancing at the Hufflepuff's table. Marissa was naturally there, they caught themselves staring at each other a few times. Sirius truly liked the way she blushed every time he caught her staring.

The whole Gryffindor house nagged Remus to tell them who his secret date is. The Marauders tried blackmailing him, Lily even suggested to slip a few drops of Veritaserum in his drink. But Remus stayed cool and played dumb every time they mentioned it. As the Christmas Ball drew closer, everyone grew tired of it and decided to wait instead. 

"Lily, would you hurry up a little? The Ball is starting in 10 minutes, Professor McGonnagal told us to be there 30 minutes _before._" bellowed James, he glanced at his wristwatch again and started pacing back and forth. 

"Allright..alright..hold your horses!!" yelled Lily, she descended the stairs and twirled in front of James.

"How do I look?" she asked, showing off her emerald green robe that complimented her red hair and lending her an unusual elegance. 

James gaped at her for a long while before realizing that they are facing McGonnagal's wrath. They rushed through the entrance and practically sprinted to the Great Hall. 

While James and Lily were zigzagging through a sea of students, Sirius were waiting anxiously for Marissa near the Great Hall. He craned his neck to look for her every 5 seconds. After 5 minutes of agonizing wait, she finally showed up, clad in a light burgundy robe that showed off her violet eyes. Sirius stood mesmerized, she certainly put quite an effort to look good tonight, her skin looked incredibly smooth and rosy, while her hair was piled up on top her head, leaving a few loose strands to frame her face. 

Sirius stepped forward and offered her his hand, butterflies were dancing in his stomach before Marissa finally held his hand. They joined the other student waiting for the Great Hall to be opened. 

Sirius leaned over to Marissa, "Thanks" he whispered. 

"What for?"

"For being so beautiful." 

He felt a tug on his hand, "You're a naughty boy Sirius Black."

Before he could give any reply for her remark, the doors of the Great Hall were opened. The Ball was opened formally by the Headmaster's speech, but the dancing was lead by the Headboy and Headgirl plus prefects. 

The Great Hall was decorated by enormous Christmas trees twinkling with fairy lights and ornaments of every sort, snowflakes were falling from the enchanted ceiling, giving them a pinch of cool snow. 

James and Lily as usual was a stunning couple, but today they were rivaled by Sirius and Marissa. They glided across the dance floor completely in tuned with the music, it was like they _were _the music. 

Sirius couldn't care less about his surroundings, he only cared for the smell of Marissa's hair and the way her hands held him tight on every song. As the band played a fast number, Sirius disengaged himself from Marissa.

"I'll get us some Butterbeer okay, just wait here." he flew of to the refreshment table and found James, 

"Where's Remus?" 

James shrugged, "Haven't seen 'em. Maybe he lied about his date or something came up suddenly." 

Sirius froze, he turned to look for Marissa. She was gone. He scanned the whole room wide eyed, but he couldn't find her. 

"Blimey, isn't that Remus?" 

James knew Remus as well as Sirius, although he's got his back on them, the person standing a few feet in front of them is Remus. He was hugging a girl from behind, owing to the dim lighting, all they could see was her jet black hair.

"Sirius, he's not with Marissa isn't he?" James turned at the ashen faced Sirius, for once ol' Padfoot was lost for words. 

Sirius felt like he was stabbed from the back, his world was spinning right in front of him. He knew that the nagging emptiness in his heart had returned. 

"Sirius, where have you been? I'm parched!"

Both of them turned and faced Marissa McKinnon, 

"What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" 

Sirius and James exchanged an incredulous look, 

_If she's here...who's the girl Moony's with?  
_

An outraged bellow from the dance floor answered their question, Marissa and the two boys watched Severus Snape stomped out of the Great Hall followed by Lucius Malfoy and a few other Slytherin boys. They shot dark looks at two figures who were dancing. As the dancing couple parted, they realized who it was. 

"Isn't that Remus and..."

"Snape's girlfriend???" said James and Sirius in unison, 

"You don't know? She's Arabella Figg from Ravenclaw. She broke up with Snape a few days ago." Marissa's eyes trailed off to Sirius, "I thought you'd know, after all you're the one who got them together in the first place right?" 

James frowned at Sirius, "How?" 

"I didn't even realized I was doing it!" replied Sirius, 

Marissa shook her head disbelievingly, "Remember when you pulled a prank on Snape, the one involving a dozen dungbombs? Arabella finally saw through Snape and decided to dump him once and for all. After that she and Remus just clicked."

Sirius' thought went back to the hollowness he felt when he saw Moony and that girl. 

_How could I distrust him like that? God, I must be acting like a real SOB._

He glanced at Remus and Arabella, 

_I owe him an apology, and I owe her one too._

Sirius pulled the wide eyed Marissa' closer and kissed her hand, "Could I have the honor?" he asked, leading her back to the dance floor. 

James stared as the couple embraced and started dancing, enter Lily, 

"What was that all about? I saw Sirius went pale when he saw Remus and Arabella dancing." 

Pulling Lily closer, James leaned and whispered in her ear,

"C'est l'amour." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------

DISCLAIMER: 

All of the original cast are characters created by J.K Rowling, based on the novel "Harry Potter" published by Bloomsbury. 

Notes: Tremendous thank you to those who have read and reviewed "Sunny Side UP". Hope I've lived up to your expectations. For Ferrum and Kamaitachi^Akira, thanks for pulling me up from my author's block. Thanks a lot you guys, you don't know how much this means to me.


	4. Graduating and Commiting.......

Epilogue

Part Four: Moving On

Disclaimer: The members of the original cast in the novel "HARRY POTTER" published by Bloomsbury are created by J.K ROWLING.

"Black, Sirius." 

Sirius rose from the seat and walked towards the podium, his pointed hat moving amidst the sea of other pointed hats. He ascended the stairs, shook each of the professors hands and received his diploma, from Headmaster Dumbledore whose face practically shone with pride. 

"Well done Sirius, having you as a student here has been the ultimate adventure." he said with a wink. 

Sirius smiled back, he always liked Professor Dumbledore not only because he's wise and damn smart, but he also knew when to let his hair down. He shook the Headmaster's hands and descended from the platform, as he walked back to his seat, he passed Marissa McKinnon.

He thought about her dark silky hair which she gathered in a bun under her pointed hat. She was the picture of a perfect studious girl, but nobody knew better than he, she could raise quite some hell when they're together. Marissa glanced at him and smiled,

"Honey, you better get back to your chair. McGonnagal's watching us." she whispered in a sing song voice. Sirius stole a glance, McGonnagal was glaring at them.

"Hey, don't stray too far after the ceremony okay?! I want you to meet my folks." she continued.

Sirius visibly froze, he turned to face Marissa, but she already turned her back on him. He walked back as fast as he could, and slumped back to his chair. His heart was beating wildly in his chest, 

_Meeting her folks? Is she crazy or something? _he mused silently. 

His relationship with Marissa was like getting caught in a whirlwind, she managed to gave his serious side a good hard tug. Even Professor McGonnagall was impressed with his achievement.

He remember holding Marissa in his arms after the result of NEWTS were announced. 

"If it wasn't for the lump you gave me, I wouldn't have passed." he said, recalling the incident that got them together. Marissa gave him a thump in the head for that remark.

Sirius sighed loudly, he doesn't have even the haziest idea about the life he will lead after graduating, but one thing he know for sure. Getting settled is the last on his list. And meeting her folks is halfway to doomsday. 

Suddenly thunderous clapping erupted in the Great Hall, Lily Evans was called up. For his seat, Sirius could see her beaming face, Lily was naturally named valedictorian. She studied harder than anyone else in Hogwarts but she was always willing to help others with their home works although she never approved on cheating or copying. 

Sirius saw James rising from his seat to cheer Lily on, he could see their whole future planned out, James told him.

"After graduating we'll get a good job and settle down somewhere. Maybe have a kid or two." said James when Sirius asked about his plans after leaving Hogwarts. 

Sirius's heart sank deeper. 

_And people says that men have a thing against commitment._

He slumped lower in his chair and tuned out of his surroundings. One by one the students are called out to receive their diplomas, but Sirius paid no attention. That is until, Marissa was called. 

He sat up in his chair, watching as she gracefully sailed the crowds, he got to admit that she IS a looker, not to mention a smart and funny one. But somehow, he never think of their relationship as more than being steady. 

Marissa gave her a wink as she descended the platform, she silently mouthed "Don't forget." Sirius stifled a groan and nodded. 

_Gotta have a long talk with her. _

The rest of the ceremony was a big blur for Sirius, he couldn't wait for it to end so he could talk some senses into Marissa. He clapped a little bit too enthusiastically when the board of Professors left the room. Troy Blake, who sat next to him stood up and offered his hand to Sirius.

"Nice to know you Sirius." 

"Yeah, nice to know you too. Take care okay?" he mumbled vaguely

A few other students stopped to say a few words, but Sirius's thought went only to Marissa, the graduating feast will start in a few minutes. The students are instructed to leave the Great Hall, so the preparations could be made. Suddenly he saw her, moving toward him. He dodged some students that came in his way, and nearly sprinted to her.

"Marissa, I gotta...."

"Oh good, my parents are already waiting." she said. She linked her arms in his and walked out of the Great Hall. 

"No, Marissa. There's something I gotta tell you." he insisted

She eyed him impatiently, "Later okay? I don't want to keep them waiting." 

"Marissa, I mean now!" he said sternly. 

She shrugged, "Okay, since you put it that way." 

He lead her to a small spot among the trees so nobody could interrupt them. She turned her back on him and pulled the pins that held her hair together. The sight of her flowing black hair practically choked Sirius. 

"So what is it you want to talk about?" 

Sirius took a long deep breath before answering, "Don't get mad okay? Promise? "

She smiled and put her arms around his neck, "Try me." 

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I'm not sure I'm ready to meet your folks."

The wind blew Marissa's hair away from her face as she stared at Sirius uncomprehendingly.

He bit his lip unconsciously, "I care a great deal about you Marissa, I really do. But, I don't think I'm ready for some commitment." he said, staring into her violet eyes.

"In fact, I don't think I want to get into any kind of commitment." 

She looked away from him, "So I'm just one of Black's girl eh?" 

"Is that how you think of me Sirius?" she demanded, her voice was shaking but her words firm.

"Marissa, I told you, don't take this the wrong way...."

She cut him in mid sentence, "Then what is the right way to take this?"

Sirius hung his head, not knowing what to say. They stood in silence for what seems like an eternity. When she spoke again, her voice was barely a whisper.

"I want to introduce you to my family, as the kind and funny guy whom I spent a lot of great times with. A guy whom I care a great deal of and maybe...perhaps...is the right one. But unfortunately you only take me as one of your play mates." 

She glanced up to the blue sky, "I wasn't pushing you to make a commitment Sirius, ANY kind of commitment." she said, repeating Sirius' words. 

"Though judging from your reactions, I don't think I'll be thinking of offering you one. Not now, maybe never." 

Her last words seemed to echo in the silence, Sirius struggled to say something, but his lips were numb. 

Marissa started to walk back to the building, she held her head high, but her shoulders were visibly shaking. Sirius wanted to run after her, hold her in his arms and tell her that he did want a commitment, but nothing happened. He watched helplessly as her slender figure disappear inside the massive doors. 

_Great job Sirius........_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 Years later

Diagon Alley

Sirius rapped his fingers impatiently on the table, "What's taking her so long for crying out loud! Is it that hard to find a dozen diaper in the whole alley?!" 

"Sirius, the baby is due in a few weeks. Lily is...." Remus glanced at James from the corner of his eyes and lowered his voice before continuing. 

"Lily is practically an elephant walking a trapeze act. So she has to take it slow."

"I don't care if she's as big as a Hungarian Horntail. For me, she's still perfect." announced James. "And I implore you Sirius, try to be more patient!"

Sirius rolled his eyes and took a sip of his tea. Just then, Lily appeared, clutching a bag full of diapers. Somehow Sirius noted a glow about her, something that made her look enchanting.

Remus nudged Sirius with his elbow, "Pregnancy suits her, huh?" 

"You could never guess whom I ran to just now." she said, taking a seat in their table.

"Who?" asked Remus, moving his chair to give Lily some more room, 

Lily pat his hand, "Thanks Remus. Okay, where were we?" 

"You were talking about someone you bump into." answered Sirius dryly, he examined the tea leaves on the base of his cup. Maybe he could conjure some kind of figure from them.

"It's Marissa McKinnon." Lily said excitedly, she stared at Sirius as if waiting for him to drop the teacup in surprise.

Sirius gripped his cup tightly but kept his voice calm, "Really, how is she?" 

A shadow of disappointment appeared in Lily face, but she continued in the same excited tone, "Oh, practically marvelous! She started a boutique in Paris and she's thinking of opening another one here." 

"Oh yeah, I forgot she went abroad after graduating." said Remus, he called the waiter to bring them another cup of tea.

James leaned back on his chair and put his hand on Lily's, "What really happened between you two, Sirius? You just broke up just like that in the graduation."

The image of her jet black hair flashed in front of him, "That's just about it, we broke up." he answered, Sirius glanced at the three pairs of eyes which gawked at him, "Come on you guys, it's ancient history for Merlin's sake!" he said exasperatingly. 

Remus shrugged, and gave him a whack on his shoulder, "Come on Sirius it's getting late. Now it's your turn to make dinner, I'm going out on a date." he said, rising from his seat. 

"Take care you two.' murmured Sirius to James and Lily before apparating back to the apartment he shared with ol' Moony.

Things have turned out for the better after they graduated from Hogwarts, James got a job in the Ministry, while Lily landed on a spot as a reporter in the Daily Prophet. Sirius turned down an offer in the Ministry and took a job as an Auror instead, even Remus managed to get a job as a freelance writer every now and then.

Sirius just managed to get the dishes to dry themselves, when Remus appeared from the bedroom wearing blue muggle shirt and black trousers. 

"Whoa...who are you going out with?" 

Remus adjusted the rim of his glasses, "Take a wild guess."

"Moira the Muggle." conclude Sirius, answered with a nod from Remus

"How do I look?" asked Remus, addressing their mirror, who whistled its approval. 

"Of you go big guy!" yelled Sirius as his flat mate apparated.

He plopped down on their beat up sofa, picking up the latest issue of Daily Prophet from the coffee table. He glanced at the headlines, when one of them caught his interest. 

Marissa McKinnon Opens her Spring Collection in Paris. 

said the headline, the piece included a picture of Marissa posing with the models after her fashion show. If Sirius hadn't known her, he'd have a hard time deciding which ones are the models, and which one is the designer. 

Lily hadn't been exaggerating when she said Marissa looked marvelous. Marissa developed a graceful air she maintained around her as she smiled and waved in the picture. Her jet black hair has been cut into shoulder length and styled in such a way that complemented her delicate features. 

He still remembered the silky feel of her hair, the way her eyes lit up when she smiled.....

Suddenly Sirius felt another presence in the apartment, he reached for his wand, when suddenly a figure apparated.

"For Merlin's sake Finnigan! Have the decency to tell me your coming!" yelled Sirius 

Angus Finnigan chuckled happily, "Just testing your awareness old pal." he said, taking a seat in the beat up sofa. Sirius waved his wand to make more tea, his teapot bubbled happily and poured some tea into a clean cup. 

"Thanks, hey, I'm here to tell you about your new assignment." He drank his tea in one gulp. 

"Mind if I pour myself some more?" 

Sirius shook his head and set his wand down, "So, what's this assignment about?" 

Angus edged closer before answering, "Our sources tells us that You-Know-Who and his gang, is recruiting more people nowadays. But the hitch is he doesn't take no for an answer." 

"Meaning?" 

"If you say no....." Angus made a gesture with his wand.

"The unforgivable curses." they said in unison. 

Sirius made a fist, "Wish I can get my hands on them."

"Yeah, I'd love to squeeze the life out of them." agreed Angus

"They're after pure blood families. Bones, Prewett, Potter, McKinnon." 

"Potter? James?" exclaimed Sirius 

Angus held up both hand, "Cool it, Black. Our boss already made arrangements with Dumbledore to create the necessary precautions." he paused to give Sirius time to calm down. 

"And that's why, they're giving the assignment to protect these families." he finished his second cup and stood up.

"You're assigned to protect the McKinnons. Petersen will meet you there to brief you. You're expected at the McKinnon mansion at 10 o'clock tomorrow." 

Before Sirius could open his mouth, Angus Finnigan has apparated from his apartment. He lied down on the floor and stared at the ceiling helplessly.

_This is just another job, she is just a subject.....remember the rules Sirius, no hanky panky with the ones you're supposed to be protecting. _


End file.
